


Atraidos

by bathory07



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU-Vampire, M/M, Shonen-ai, contexto historico, cruzadas, templario/vampiro
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathory07/pseuds/bathory07
Summary: Luego que se terminara el tiempo de tregua entre dos grandes ejércitos diferenciados por sus creencias, el ejercito templario comienza una nueva contienda para recuperar las tierras santas que ellos llaman, sin embargo el viaje de uno de sus mejores hombres se vera interrumpido por la aparición de una criatura que provocara que se cuestione acerca de diversas cosas que tienen que ver con la naturaleza humana.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith





	Atraidos

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas! Es mi primera vez haciendo esto y no se que les parecerá, quería agradecer a quien se tome el tiempo para leer esta historia que tengo en mente desde hace mucho tiempo. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hashime Isayama y la me inspire en la Historia del Vampiro Micaela  
> de Takaya Kagami como punto inicial.

Paris -1248.  
Todos los preparativos previos ya estaban realizados - la adquisición de provisiones de alimento y agua, las tiendas, las carrozas y por supuesto la convocatoria a partir hacia Egipto luego de diez años de tregua desde la sexta cruzada. La situación actual era realmente mala para el mundo cristiano, los refuerzos habían sido diezmados y no poseían suficiente armamento como para defenderse de una invasión islámica; causa por la cual el rey había tomado con vehemencia la orden del Santo oficio de llevar adelante una séptima campaña.  
Alistando su caballo se encontraba Erwin -un hombre pasados los treinta años de edad, de un buen porte, alto, de rubios cabellos y ojos claros, y que gracias a su inteligencia y capacidad analítica se había destacado en la campaña anterior aconsejando al mismísimo rey de acordar una tregua con el enemigo como consecuencia de las pésimas circunstancias a las que se encontraron. El resultado fue que se percataron que podían tener éxito sin el apoyo de las autoridades de Roma.

-Al fin encuentro a la persona más importante de la campaña anterior…- lo sorprende su compañero de la Orden, Nile. 

-No soy tal persona, simplemente compartí mi opinión personal con el rey y por otro lado lo pasado, pasado está, no tiene influencia con lo que pueda suceder esta vez, ya que la situación es diferente y no sabemos con lo que podemos encontrarnos una vez lleguemos- Erwin lo corta, no quiere dejar rienda suelta con sus comentarios, pues sabe bien que Nile pese a lo que siempre escuchan e intentan profesar dentro de la Orden sobre ser humilde y desapegado de los bienes y posiciones, no lo es y además el junto con otros mas no están muy a gusto con su reconocimiento no pretendido.

\- Siempre tan serio no?.. Apuesto que ya estas maquinando algo en tu cabeza como para intentar volver a destacar y así quizás poder llegar a liderar la orden- Lo cierto era que para Nile, Erwin se había vuelto una competencia fuerte a la que debía ganar.

\- Si quieres la verdad, no me interesa tal cosa, hice lo que hice para que dejara de derramarse sangre por un tiempo, no hay otro motivo además de ese. – Erwin deja de hacer lo que está haciendo para volverse a su acompañante. –Porque creo que no hay nada honorable en arrebatar vidas con el fin de expandir el territorio y enriquecer a otros-. Murmura más para sí mismo. 

\- Ohh que dijiste? Podrías decirlo en voz más alta? Si creo que escuche lo que escuche, eso podría sonar verdaderamente mal para nuestros superiores sabias? Así que por qué no explicas con lo que acabas de… - Nile no puede completar su oración ya que es interrumpido por unas trompetas que anuncian que deben de formarse para partir.

Erwin toma su caballo y se coloca en su lugar dentro de la formación, puede escuchar a lo lejos la voz del rey recitando una oración encomendándose a su Dios y comienzan a marchar. Camino a las afueras de la ciudad observa a su prima, Nanaba quien guía a un grupo de personas, donadores quizás si tiene que adivinar, hacia el convento. 

-Que Dios te proteja, y ten mucho cuidado, vuelve sano y salvo- ella le dice con una voz triste al detenerse un momento para despedirlo.

\- Lo hare, tu cuídate mucho también, y saluda de mi parte a Hange, que no he podido encontrarla.- No puede seguir hablando puesto que no debería de demorarse más.

El paso al que iban era relativamente bueno, al encontrarse en el mes de agosto no existían calores abrumadores ni frio intensos para un recorrido que duraría aproximadamente tres meses antes de descansar en la isla de Chipre. Absorto en su mundo interior, Erwin se preparaba mentalmente para lo que vendría, un sin número de muertes sin sentido de su propia gente cuyos nombres nadie volvería a mencionar a menos que fuesen de la nobleza. Así mismo reflexionaba acerca de ciertos comentarios realizados por su padre años anteriores; “si lo llamamos Tierra Santa porque es el lugar del nacimiento y muerte de nuestro Salvador, porque debemos entonces manchar ese lugar con tanta sangre?” Lo cierto era que a los nobles y al clero eso no les importaba, estaba totalmente seguro que el principal motivo de esas contiendas más que el simbolismo de ese lugar, eran cuestiones de índole económicas. Tal adentrado estaba en su propia mente que no noto a un caballo que caminaba junto al suyo ni la voz que parecía llamarlo con insistencia.

-Erwin, Erwiiiiin, me estas escuchando o estas ignorándome a propósito?- se quejaba su acompañante con una mueca de disgusto

La expresión del templario tuvo un cambio radical, ahora se encontraba sorprendido y sin creer sus ojos viesen a esa mujer que era tanto su amiga como la de su prima cabalgando con una actitud indignada a su lado

\- Pero que estás haciendo aquí? Por que? No me digas que te enfilaste de incognito por que se convertirá en un asunto grave si se enteran, yo no puedo ….- no pudo seguir hablando ya que fue interrumpido de manera abrupta

\- no no, no me arriesgaría a un castigo tan severo, simplemente me ofrecí como hospitalaria, sabes que tengo conocimientos del cuerpo humano, así que si llegas a herirte en batalla me ocupare personalmente de ti- Hange hablaba mientras sonreía ante la reacción de Erwin. – Pero me alegro que te muestres tan abiertamente preocupado por mí, eso es dulce de tu parte, parecías muy concentrado en tus pensamientos incluso tu mirada se veía triste pero no te pediré que me cuentes aquí.

\- Supongo que estaría bien si fueses tu quien me atiende en ese caso; ya entiendo porque no te encontré en la ciudad, te tomaste la molestia de no vernos porque sabias que no iba a permitir que vinieses, no tenemos idea de lo que encontraremos ni lo que podría pasar una vez que todo comience.

\- Pero siempre he querido ver lo que hay del otro lado sabes?, mas allá de lo que siempre oímos, no creo que aquellos a quienes nos enfrentaremos sean monstruos sin alma como nos recalcan, tu ya los viste y debes de tener tus propias opiniones acerca de ellos pero yo no, y necesito tener un pensamiento que sea mío y solo mío. Quizás estoy curiosa en lo que ellos respectan, por eso decidí venir y no te preocupes porque no tengo intenciones de batallar.

\- Tu propia opinión? Sabes el peso de las palabras que eso significa? Tengo que pedirte que limites tu curiosidad y entusiasmo para con los demás, no son como nosotros, no permiten tener una opinión propia limitándose a acatar órdenes y juicios que a saber que verdaderos serán. –Lo cierto es que había de todo y particularmente algunos individuos estaban cegados por las enseñanzas que habían recibido, que no intentaban siquiera adquirir pensamientos propios.

\- Lo sé, es verdaderamente una situación horrible, de estos 30000 puedo asegurarte que menos de la decima parte intenta pensar, sobre todo Nile, el además parece tenerte cierto resentimiento que niega dejar pasar, y quería pedirte ahora que estamos afuera que tengas cuidado con él, nunca se sabe que pretende- La actitud de la mujer al decir eso cambio a una mucho más seria.- Ya como sea vuelvo a mi posición, ya nos veremos cuando nos detengamos. 

El trayecto de Paris a Chipre ocurrió sin mayores contratiempos, con un ritmo constante y sin pausas, en diciembre llegaron a la isla donde debían reabastecerse, sin embargo y para su mala suerte una peste se expandió y provocó que decenas de hombres muriesen y que otros regresasen debido a ella y al temor de contagiarse. 

-He querido decirte esto desde que esta enfermedad surgió pero… tenias razón, no sabíamos que nos encontraríamos y eso que ni siquiera hemos llegado realmente.- A pesar de lo que conllevaba esa oración, Keith- el líder del escuadrón 3, un hombre de unos 45 años castaño, de ojos dorados- lo mencionaba de manera algo despreocupada. 

-Nunca se sabe en realidad, lejos de casa, con otro tipo de clima y territorio con el que no estamos familiarizados, es imposible. Pero no lo toman tan en cuenta, solo consideran el factor humano. 

Erwin y Keith se encontraban de regreso al campamento luego de ir en busca de agua. En el camino se cruzan con un grupo de sujetos reunidos, intercambiando alguna especie de información. Lo que era extraño es que las expresiones de algunos parecían realmente aterradas.

-Estoy diciendo lo que vi, un joven estaba junto a la viuda de Hernan!! Parecía que estaba mordiendo su cuello! – Decía uno de los hombres

-La viuda de Hernan? Ese que murió la semana pasada debido a la enfermedad? Por lo que se ella también contrajo la peste, así que la retiraron a las afueras pero estas seguro de lo que dices? O estabas ebrio? O tal vez se trate de algún loco nuevo amante que tenga? – Otro de ellos agrego 

-quien estaría tan loco de ser el nuevo amante de una moribunda?- las burlas tampoco se hacían esperar

-Es cierto lo que dice! Yo lo también lo vi, es un demonio!! He escuchado que se encuentra con ciertas personas durante la noche y al amanecer esa pobre alma desaparece de aquí, a saber lo que les hará. Pero lo que me preocupa es el hecho que sobre ya estamos desdichados ahora aparece un ser así! 

Los templarios se acercan más al grupo, Keith parece totalmente sorprendido ante el intercambio verbal de los hombres pero era imposible darse una idea de lo que podría estar pasando en su mente.

-Podrían decirme como es este “demonio” del que tanto hablan y cuando lo vieron? El grupo lo observa con extrañeza antes de dirigir su atención a los dos individuos que dijeron verlo hablasen.

-Hace tres días, tiene el cabello oscuro, es de baja estatura y delgado, lo que es mas creo que me percibió en cuanto lo vi pero no hizo nada, entonces porque sigo aquí es lo que me pregunto? Debe de estar esperando el momento adecuado. Tengo miedo de morir mañana o pasado – el hombre se deja caer al suelo agarrando su cabeza con desesperación 

-Anoche lo vi, y coincide con la descripción de Johan, parecía enfurecido cuando dirigió su mirada a mi pero pude huir, estaba junto al anciano que vive en la plaza, ese pobre viejo ya estaba en las ultimas y con la peste estaba acabado. No tengo idea de porque esa cosa no huye antes que lo avistemos, supuestamente deberían de hacerlo no?

-Y los cuerpos? – Keith se aventuro a preguntar 

-No están, ambos desaparecieron, los buscamos por todos lados y ni rastro de ellos, es como si esas personas nunca hubiesen existido- Responde Johan. 

-Podría ser que se trate de un simple asesino, los demonios no actuarían de esta manera. No son seres que les agrade aparecerse en un mismo lugar muchas veces seguidas además ustedes no estarían aquí contando todo esto. Y por ultimo si realmente fuese alguno de ellos nosotros nos haremos cargo, ahora no deberían de hablar aquí de cosas así, asustan a la gente y ya suficiente tenemos con la plaga, por lo que les voy a pedir que se retiren a sus tareas o a sus hogares-

Keith se retira seguido de Erwin, el líder continuo en rotundo silencio hasta llegar al campamento, pensando en toda la información que recibió de parte de esos ciudadanos. Su verdadera actitud se debía a que poseía cierta sensibilidad para percatarse de ciertas criaturas y ciertamente la había sentido días anteriores pero lo que no entendía era porque dejaba con vida a quienes lo habían visto. Antes de adentrarse en las carpas, se detiene para observar a su acompañante.

-No menciones nada de eso aquí, pueden tomarlo como un mal augurio después de todo, ya están estresados y cansados aun a medio camino. La actitud seria de su líder hace que Erwin se preocupe, más que nada le preocupaba que alguien como Keith pudiese tomar en serio esas habladurías 

-No está tomando en serio lo que decían verdad?, seguramente han mal interpretado todo y están … Erwin se frena al ver a Mike, líder del escuadrón 2 acercarse hasta ellos.

-Si probablemente, pero de igual modo no se los menciones.

\- Keith partimos mañana, son ordenes de arriba, al parecer la amenaza en Egipto es cada vez más fuerte, debe de serlo porque de otra forma no nos pedirían que nos moviésemos repentinamente de un día a otro, por lo que tenemos que preparar todo para partir al alba.

\- Ya lo escuchaste Erwin, comunícales a los demás que nos vamos mañana.

El rubio está confundido, no solamente porque al parecer su compañero se tomo en serio que una criatura sobrenatural anda suelta y cerca de ellos sino que además por esa orden que acaban de recibir, algo muy malo debe de estar aconteciendo para tomar tales medidas, pero decide que en esta ocasión es mejor dejar de pensar y hacer lo que le ordenaron. 

Al día siguiente las tropas ya estaban en camino a su destino, tomando como guía el rio llegarían a Egipto en aproximadamente un mes. El problema es que había un cuarto de hombres menos de cuando salieron de Paris. Luego de una semana de recorrido sin mayores inconvenientes, reciben la llegada de un mensajero anunciándoles que una parte del ejército enemigo se encuentra a dos horas de distancia con aproximadamente 10000 hombres, por lo que sus pensamientos acerca de la complicada circunstancia en la que su grupo en oriente se encontraba eran muy reales y los enemigos se estaban extendiendo demasiado rápido.

\- Escuchen! Nos prepararemos aquí mismo para recibirlos, es cierto que no estamos familiarizados con el terreno pero tampoco lo están ellos, así que vamos a detenerlos aquí!, Esta zona de montes con sus elevaciones y vegetación es ideal para un taque sorpresa, no podemos permitir que lleguen a alguna zona poblada!!- El rey se mostraba confiado hablándole a sus tropas. – Quiero que la caballería pesada y liviana sean los refuerzos para los momentos decisivos, no quiero perder caballeros así que van a atacarlos por sorpresa avanzando por ambos flancos en una vez que sus hombres estén adentrados en nuestras filas; a los ballesteros los quiero listos ahora en primera línea y no olviden si no están seguros de matar a los jinetes en un primer tiro, maten a los caballos, obliguen a esos infieles a continuar a pie para enfrentarnos!. Infantería! Como siempre no duden en aniquilar a esos salvajes! Que quieren invadir nuestras tierras !!. Vamos a demostrarles que Dios está de nuestro lado y que vamos a recuperar el territorio que nos pertenece, esto es solo el comienzo!

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue una organización muy rápida, Erwin se separa del grupo para dirigirse hacia Hange que se encuentra cerca del final de la formación junto con los demás caballeros hospitalarios. 

-regresen a la villa que pasamos hace media hora, es el mejor lugar para esperar y si escuchas el avance enemigo haz lo posible para huir junto con mas personas, si todo sale como su majestad espera, no avanzaran mas allá, así que te encargo a los demás mientras tanto. Una cosa más, diríjanse por medio del bosque, de esa manera no se encontraran tan expuestos en caso que algunos de sus hombres logren traspasarnos. Si su objetivo es avanzar rápido no van a tomar un camino con obstáculos- Erwin espera que ella sea comprensiva esta vez y que no le ponga ninguna objeción como normalmente haría aun en momentos críticos, afortunadamente ella se da la media vuelta y comienza su camino hacia el bosque 

\- Ya escucharon al cruzado, nos iremos por aquí hacia la villa!!- Espera hasta que el último de ellos se encuentre camino al bosque para voltearse hacia su amigo.

-solo quiero decirte que vengas por nosotros cuando esto acabe, tienes que venir tu, no mandes a alguien más- Ella lo conocía bastante bien y sabia que probablemente le diese esa tarea a uno de sus compañeros, ya que nunca era seguro que salga con vida- No espera una respuesta a su última frase y sigue al grupo de personas que se dirige hacia la vegetación

Erwin se da la media vuelta y se dirige junto a la mitad de los hombres a caballo por el flanco derecho, llegando a una zona elevada del cual poder observar el desarrollo de la batalla para acudir junto al flanco izquierdo en el momento oportuno. La vegetación que reinaba les proporcionaba además un buen camuflaje para pasar desapercibidos.  
En la planicie, las dos primeras líneas correspondían a la posición de los ballesteros, quienes debían de disminuir en lo posible la cantidad de hombres montados a caballo, para evitar que se adentraran demasiado rápido en la formación, por detrás de ellos se encontraban los hombres de infantería, que aguardaban el momento de matar a aquellos infieles que habían tomado posesión de tierras que acorde a sus pensamientos y enseñanzas, no le pertenecían. Luego de esperar un tiempo donde la tensión era cada vez más fuerte todos pueden oír como los cascos de numerosos caballos se acercaban, por lo que se preparan para lo inevitable.  
Al tenerlos a una distancia adecuada, el grupo de ballesteros descarga su primer disparo contra los orientales que se aproximan a toda velocidad, como les habían indicado, apuntaban hacia los pechos de los caballos, provocando como consecuencia una revuelta entre los animales y hombres caídos además de un efecto dominó con quienes no han podido evitarlos, tropezándose con sus compañeros. Aprovechando el momento, la ballestería templaría se despliega para permitir el avance de la infantería hacia desprolija formación contraria comenzando a atacar a filo de espada a sus enemigos. De un momento a otro ese tranquilo lugar se convierte en un infierno donde los sonidos reinantes eran el choque del metal de las espadas como los gritos de los hombres que se encontraban enfebrecidos por el calor de la batalla.  
Des de el terreno más alto, la cabelleriza observa el desarrollo de la acción, y al percatarse que el ejército enemigo ya estaba comenzando a penetrar el tercer bloque de infantería, Keith señala con su espada a uno de los caballeros que porta un instrumento similar a una trompa para que comience a tocarlo en señalándole al flanco contrario que es momento de tomar su lugar en la batalla.

\- Ahora!!! – Grita Keith mientras encabeza a sus hombres que con trote cada vez más acelerado se acercan hasta la planicie donde ambos bloques se juntan avanzando sobre sus enemigos que quedan atrapados de ambos lados por el ejercito templario. 

La batalla duro alrededor de tres horas, los invasores al verse acorralados perdieron la confianza que anteriormente tenían al tener que detener su avance para defenderse de hombres a caballo completamente acorazados que iban haciéndolos caer uno por uno en ese sitio que pese a ser hermoso ahora estaba cubierto de sangre, cuerpos y partes mutiladas tanto de sus compañeros como de los demás. Los otomanos no tuvieron más opción que abandonar su propósito y llamar a retirada, pero para aquellos que fueron capturados por los cristianos no habría piedad, fueron degollados una vez que los reunieron en un mismo sitio.  
El siguiente paso para los templarios fue el de montar un pseudo campamento a metros del lugar que les serviría para atender a los heridos en batalla en cuanto a los hospitalarios con escaso conocimiento medico regresaran.  
Erwin, cansado y empapado se sangre ajena emprendió el camino que lo llevaría hacia donde Hange y los demás deberían de estar. Su mente como todas las veces anteriores vagaba en lo ocurrido, en todos los cortes que su espada provocó y sobretodo en el recuerdo de sus compañeros fallecidos como también en el comportamiento de los suyos al ver que disfrutaban masacres como esas compitiendo por quien acumulaba más muertos. Cuando sale de sus propios pensamientos divisa la aldea y a Hange que luego de un minuto observándolo de pie con lagrimas en sus ojos, se lanza a correr a su encuentro.

-Estás vivo, sabía que no ibas a dejar tu promesa inconclusa, estás vivo – ella no para de repetir la misma frase una y otra vez, Erwin al verla llegar baja de su caballo y recibe su abrazo mientras ella llora en su pecho.

-Sí, me obligaste prácticamente a que fuese yo quien venga por ustedes, ahora hay muchos que necesitan de ti y de los demás para que los atiendan, por favor llámalos enseguida.

Al regresar al campamento improvisado, el resto de la tarde transcurrió atendiendo a los hombres heridos, en algunos casos las heridas eran tales que no había otra opción más que terminar con el sufrimiento del desdichado individuo para que su agonía terminase. Este era el momento en el que ninguno de los sobrevivientes podía acostumbrarse, y pese a ello ahí estaban, si salían con vida de una batalla debían de prepararse para la siguiente y así el ciclo nunca culminaría.  
Al llegar la noche todo se encuentra relativamente más tranquilo, Erwin habiendo terminado su turno de guardia recorriendo los alrededores del campamento, dirigiéndose hacia el terreno donde horas antes ocurrió la batalla para hacer lo que ninguno de sus compañeros se atrevía; rezar para que las almas de los caídos sin importar el bando a que pertenecían pudiesen descansar. Al llegar se arrodilla frente al atroz paisaje que tiene delante de sí pero percibe una sombra que sostiene entre sus brazos a uno de los cuerpos pareciendo estar susurrándole algo al oído; al percatarse de su presencia el individuo deja caer al cuerpo que al impactar contra el suelo se escucha un ruido tosco. La tensión se extiende entre los dos mientras se observan fijamente.

-Quien está ahí? Erwin levanta la voz para que llegue a quien sea se encuentra con él. – Porque estás aquí?, Que estabas haciendo? - trata de enfocar mejor la vista y puede notar la sangre que chorrea desde la barbilla del hombre que tiene en frente. Al no obtener respuesta vuelve a insistir con sus preguntas.

\- No voy a preguntar una tercera vez, dime quien eres y que estás haciendo aquí- El templario obtiene el mismo resultado por lo que decide desenvainar su espada más que nada porque siente que está siendo perforado por la mirada de ese ser, que esta analizándolo, buscando algo en el que no es posible percibir a simple vista, luego de un momento la persona corre encaminándose hacia la vegetación más cercana, Erwin duda por un momento entre dar señal de alarma pero finalmente va tras al sujeto para no perderlo de vista, corriendo detrás de él, aun así lo pierde de vista al adentrarse entre los árboles, por lo que se guía por el sonido de las pisadas, tras minutos de rodear arboles, atravesar arbustos, y saltar pequeños arroyos se detiene para mirar al cielo y percatarse que no es posible observar el cielo ya que la copa de los arboles se lo impiden, y nota algo mas; se encuentra muy adentro en el bosque. 

\- qué rayos?! – murmura para sí mismo al darse cuenta de la sombra por el rabillo del ojo dirigiéndose hacia un lugar abierto dentro de allí, probablemente un claro, lo sabe por la luz de la luna ilumina puntualmente ese sector, y lo que es más, sabe que probablemente sea una trampa pero decide arriesgarse, después de todo el no es alguien que sea fácil de vencer y se dirige hacia ese sitio iluminado.  
Al llegar no puede salir de su estupor, el lugar es hermoso. Estaba en lo cierto era un claro, con una laguna en el centro alimentada por los pequeños arroyos que cruzo anteriormente; la luz de la luna le otorgaba a ese lugar una atmósfera de fantasía. El contraste entre el color celeste del agua y los distintos tonos de verde de la vegetación era hipnotizante a la vista. Y de pie esperándolo en la orilla; totalmente imperturbable; la criatura de la que todos hablaban fijó sus ojos plateados en él"

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada quería pedir perdón si les pareció tedioso, tenia que explicar ciertas cosas del contexto en el que se desarrolla la historia y no se que tal quedo. Tenia pensado hacerlo mas largo pero hubiese sido difícil de leer.  
> Con respecto al lugar, esta situado en Chipre, tiene una geografía bastante interesante y para que se ubiquen mejor el lugar seria algo así  
> https://www.booking.com/lodges/country/cy.es.html  
> https://www.pinterest.es/pin/360850988885200328/
> 
> Con respecto a las cuestiones religiosas, en el canon no existe pero encontré cierta analogía entre el gobierno del mundo de shingeki y la historia de la religión católica, por lo que decidí que estos personajes podrían adaptarse a un contexto real así.  
> Nada, si les intereso podrían hacérmelo saber? así me motiva a seguir adaptando esta historia que tengo escrita con personajes originales, sino .. bueno.. quedara como un capitulo piloto.  
> Muchas gracias por su tiempo si alguien llego hasta aquí.


End file.
